Affiliations
This page contains all the affiliations and teams that exist in Magical Girl Raising Project universe. Magical Kingdom See Magical Kingdom. Three Sages *''See Osk's Faction. *''See Puk's Faction. *''See Caspar's Faction. Homeland Department *''See Information Bureau. Magical Girl Department *''See Inspection Department. *''See Magical Girl Resources Department. *''See Department of Diplomacy. *''See Research and Development Division. *''See Public Relations Division. *''See Information Technology Department. *''See Magical Girl Management Division. Archfiend Cram School ''See Archfiend Cram School. Team Ruler Team Ruler (ルーラチーム) is a group created and led by Ruler during Magical Girl Raising Project. *'Summary' In order to bring down Calamity Mary, Ruler gathered a small group of Magical Girls, intending to use them as shields to protect her. Despite looking down on her subjects and frequently calling them 'idiots', she genuinely cares for them and vowed to not let anyone in the group drop out of the rankings. Team Clantail Team Clantail (クランテイルチーム) is a group led by Clantail during Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. *'Summary' In the beginning, Team Clantail was firstly composed of only Clantail, Rionetta, and Nonako Miyokata. Pechka joined later on, though she felt unwanted due to her being weak. Their team dynamic improved over time, despite Rionetta and Nonako Miyokata's constant fights, with Clantail watching over the group and Pechka often cooking meals to put everyone in a better mood. Team Daisy Team Daisy (デイジーチーム) is a group led by Magical Daisy during Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. *'Summary' TBA Team Bell Team Bell (ベルチーム) is a group led by Detec Bell during Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. *'Summary' TBA Team Pfle Team Pfle (プフレチーム) is a group led by Pfle during Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. *'Summary' TBA Namiyama Middle School The Namiyama Students (波山中学校) are a group led by Weddin during Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited. *'Summary' The Namiyama students were transformed by the fairy Toko. They were told that they were chosen to become Magical Girls and that their task was to protect Toko from an evil witch that wanted to destroy the world. B-City Investigation Team The B-City Investigation Team (B市捜査班) is a team led by Mana, sent by the Magical Kingdom in order to capture the assassin in B-City during Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited. *'Summary' Originally, the team only consisted of Mana and Hana Gekokujou. They went to Namiyama Middle School to capture the assassin. However, when they were outnumbered, they retreated and called for backup. The Magical Kingdom later sent out Archfiend Pam, Ripple, and 7753 from different divisions to assist them. Together, they formed a plan to capture the assassin and later engaged the Namiyama students once more. When the situation escalated, they worked together with the students and Pythie Frederica to defeat Pukin. Prisoners The Prisoners (脱獄囚) are a group of former prisoners, led by Tot Pop, who broke out and came to B-City looking for the assassin during Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited. *'Summary' A mysterious sponsor hired Tot Pop to break Pythie Frederica out of prison. Unplanned, Pythie also released Pukin and Sonia Bean, and then promptly invited them to join her cause. As B-City was currently quarantined, Pythie used her crystal ball and teleported her team into the city in search of the assassin. They later interfered in the battle between the Investigation Team and the Namiyama students. See more information on Magical Girl Prison Pure Elements The Pure Elements (ピュアエレメンツ) are a group of Man-Made Magical Girls in S-City in Magical Girl Raising Project: JOKERS. *'Summary' They were created by Professor Tanaka. Soon after their initial creation, Princess Deluge invited Prism Cherry to the Pure Element's underground lab. Together they formed the Pure Elements. As a team, they would strategically shout out their names and pose with catchphrases before engaging the disruptors. Freelancers The Freelancers (フリーランス) are Magical Girls who have no real job and accept temporary job offers from anyone. *'Summary' Secret Team The Secret Team (機密チーム) is a group of Magical Girls, led by Dark Cutie and sent by Pfle to collaborate with Princess Deluge on the mission of capturing Premium Sachiko in Magical Girl Raising Project: ACES. *'Summary' They are bounty hunters. Dark Cutie specializes in assassination, Monoshiri Mi-chan is the strategist of the team, and Glassianne scouts the area with her magical glasses to provide information on the go. Class 2-F Class 2-F (２年Ｆ組) is a Magical Girl class where Magical Girls came to study. All of them are elite Magical Girls that came from different divisions and factions. Group 1 *'Summary' Group 1 (1班) is a team made out of Magical Girls from the Osk's Faction. Group 2 *'Summary' Group 2 (2班) is a team made out of Magical Girls from the Caspar's Faction except Thunder General Adelheid. Group 3 *'Summary' Group 3 (3班) is a team made out of Magical Girls from the different divisions and factions. Team Lazuline Team Lazuline(Unofficial name), are a group of Magical Girls that affiliate themselves with The First Lapis Lazuline. They are often either her successors or her apprentices. *'Summary' The Resistance The Resistance ' (反体制派) are groups of Magical Girls who view the Magical Kingdom as corrupted and want to overthrow it or completely reform it. (''Note: Currently there is no connection between the "Resistance" led by Tot Pop and the "Resistance" in F-City. This is a rather general term used to describe those who oppose the Magical Kingdom and plan to take action on it; therefore not all the "Resistance" are guaranteed to be connected.) Limited & Episodes Φ *'''Summary F2P *'Summary' Navigation Category:Terminology Category:Affiliations